


Merlinella.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cinderella by Candle-light tale…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlinella.

How can I  
Make it with you?

How can you Not know the truth?

You are really something  
I am as nothing.

How can I  
Make you see the real me?

You are my Master  
I am your servant.

How can I  
Make you feel as I feel?

You are my Prince  
You make me humble.

How can I  
Make you love me as I love you?

You are so far on high  
I am so lowly.

How can I  
Make it without you?

How can I in-deed?  
I can’t hold a candle to you.

Ohh well, I will have to make a spell !...

The End.


End file.
